disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knick Knack Paddy Whack
"Knick Knack Paddy Whack" is the second segment of the eleventh episode of The 7D. It premiered on August 4, 2014 alongside "Bathtub Bashful". Plot When Hildy wants to win a prized cloak, the Glooms steal Queen Delightful's newest knick knack, the Pearl of Wisdom to answer a simple riddle "What do you call a witch at the beach?" however the crystal oyster will not open unless someone sends the magic word. Queen Delightful calls for the 7D's help and using many disguises, they distract the Glooms while Bashful gets back the pearl. It soon turns into a chase and the Glooms lose when Grim finally gets the oyster to open by saying "Please" and wasting Hildy's question. In the end it turns out, Hildy's rival Snazzy Shazam won the cloak and the 7D return the pearl of wisdom to Queen Delightful. Cast *Bill Farmer as Doc *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey *Billy West as Bashful *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Scott Menville as Sneezy *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Delightful and Snazzy Shazam *Paul Rigg as Lord Starchbottom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom Running Gag Lord Starchbottom had to literally roll down the hill and injure himself each time he said "knick knack" because of a game Queen Delightful created (she is very literal minded when it comes to jokes). Also, every time Starchy said "knick knack", he got scared because he knew he would have to roll down a hill. Trivia *Snazzy Shazam makes her second appearance in the series, she was previously mentioned in "The 8th D",then her first appearance was in the episode "Sleepytime". Her third was in "Cat on a Hot Grim Roof". *The first two words of the title "Knick Knack Paddy Whack" are also the name of the Pixar short Knick Knack. *The lines from the nursery rhyme "This Old Man" are heard in this episode. *Walt Disney's Special Honorary Oscar for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs appears among Queen Delightful's knick knacks. Screenshots Knick Knack Paddy Whack 2.JPG|Grim and Hildy moon tanning Knick Knack Paddy Whack 4.JPG|Hildy with diamonds in her eyes Knick Knack Paddy Whack 5.JPG|"My annoying nemesis Snazzy Shazam will be so green with envy, she'll melt!" Knick Knack Paddy Whack 6.JPG Knick Knack Paddy Whack 7.JPG|"One can dream." Knick Knack Paddy Whack 9.JPG Knick Knack Paddy Whack 10.JPG|"Knick Knack Paddy Whack, give the dog a bone..." Knick Knack Paddy Whack 11.JPG|"...This old man came rolling home." Knick Knack Paddy Whack 12.JPG|Queen Delightful has another one of her "Tizzy's" Knick Knack Paddy Whack 13.JPG|"Knick Knack Paddy Whack, give the dog a bone..." Knick Knack Paddy Whack 14.JPG|"...THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME!" Knick Knack Paddy Whack 15.JPG Knick Knack Paddy Whack 17.JPG|Doc and Sneezy disguised as Pizza men Happy and Grumpy as scouts.jpg Knick Knack Paddy Whack 19.JPG Knick Knack Paddy Whack 20.JPG|"I wonder who won that silly old cloak anyway?" Knick Knack Paddy Whack 24.JPG|Snazzy in her new cloak Knick Knack Paddy Whack 25.JPG|"She totally bugs." Category:The 7D episodes Category:Television episodes